


All I need - is you, being close to me

by InspiredPerson



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, Inspired by Mamma Mia! (Movies), Lesbian Sex, Movie: Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredPerson/pseuds/InspiredPerson
Summary: They loved each other. We knew that they did it from college. It was one love forever. I propose you to spend 5 different days with them and see the hidden part of their lives
Relationships: Tanya Chesham-Leigh/Donna Sheridan
Kudos: 8





	1. Summer Night City

Tanya was sitting near the window. She has always been a holiday person. She didn't have sad days or days without a cocktail in her hand. But it was a completely different evening. Tanya sat in the room. In complete silence. She and Rosie were always at that time somewhere, in a club, in a pub, or at best - in a drunken stupor. But not in the room, sitting on the windowsill, smoking the 4th cigarette. It all started a week ago. At this time, a new one joined them on the course. Just one look - and everybody melted. Guys were running after her in droves with their tongues sticking out and constant “tension” in their pants, the girls quietly envied and tried to imitate her, teachers fainted when they saw how she dressed. She stood out. It was rare to see such a girl. A long-legged blonde with curly hair, emerald eyes sparkling brighter than all the jewels in the world... Tanya never remembered the facial features of people so clearly, but she was an exception. Plump lips, a beautiful and luminous smile, intriguingly curved eyebrows, and such lovely cheeks. Incredible portrait. She was always stylish, sometimes even dressed provocatively. But no one dared to throw insulting words mentioning the most ancient profession to this girl. She was a goddess. And no one could refute this. She had a very beautiful name. Donna. Incredible.  
\- God... I can’t believe... I was always the first and only beauty in school... I got the same title here... And one girl beat me... And the stupidest thing in this situation - I fell in love with this silly girl... I'm losing my mind!  
Tanya took out her fifth cigarette and shook her head. This fact didn't get in her head. Her father and mother are ardent opponents of the LGBT community, and all friends call themselves heirs of blue blood, which was true. Tanya's family also had noble roots, so she was a woman from the upper class. All life has changed in a week due to one girl who doesn't even suspect her high feelings. It would be necessary to forget about it until it got worse. But subconsciously, Tanya knew - worse had already come. Donna's face stuck in her mind. Tanya sat down in a room filled with cigar smoke and thought.  
\- Okay. Confess to yourself, Tanya. You've got a crush on her. But there are reasons for that. Donna always looks stunning. Sexy. Alluring. But who is she? Why don’t I know anything about her? She doesn't look like a simpleton. Her things, her manner, her speech... She doesn't swear at all. This is too huge an indicator of etiquette. She always uses a knife in the dining room, while all these morons stuff their belly with junk food - she makes separate orders from the restaurant. And hell, she hangs out with everyone. The elite doesn't communicate with morons like Bob or Oscar. Why does she allow herself to flirt with them? Or why is she everywhere scampering with Eli? She's a complete bitch! Arrogant, finished, stupid creature! - Tanya fell on the bed and sighed. She already managed to finish another cigarette. - Why does she communicate with everyone except me? Am I so terrible? What's wrong with me? Lord, why is she completely ignoring me? I'm dying for her! I dress up specifically for her, I read the same books that she. Yes, I copy her in everything! Well, what am I doing wrong?..  
Tanya closed her eyes and sighed heavily. She wanted to at least get a sign or find out if Donna likes her? Or is it all ineffective and she is trying in vain? Tanya reproached herself for these issues. She tried to forget about her feelings, concentrate on flirting with Bred, who could be a good couple for her. But she passes near us, and neither Brad nor I'm interested in our flirt. Some teachers just clinging to her. Is it possible? Is she a goddess or a witch? What is hidden behind the angel's face? There are many questions - zero answers. Tanya felt exhausted. She just wanted to try her luck, but it was more like torture.  
\- So why don't you come up to her and ask?  
Tanya got up very quickly. She didn't expect anyone else to be in the room. Rosie stood above her and smiled. She was always in his repertoire, shameless, tactless, without a perception of personal space. But Rosie was always like that. Tanya treasured this friendship. Rosie wasn't from the same “magnificent idiot circle” as Tanya herself called it, but Rosie was that very friend who'd never betray you and won't tell about you and your secrets to someone, who was always there and would keep a distance if you'd ask. This was that very friendship that all girls dream about.  
\- Of course, I understand and remember in which family you were born, but are you not trained at least minimal manners? - Tanya rolled her eyes and smiled. It even helped her that Rosie was near. Keeping it all in herself was unbearable.  
\- I see it’s okay for you to sit in a plebeian smoky room, arrogant bitch? - Rosie laughed and plumped near Tanya. She was glad that her best friend was nearby.  
\- I'm sorry I didn't tell it to you before. I’m afraid to admit it to myself. You see, I never had this before... I fell in love with guys, I fell in love with men... But this wasn’t with girls. I have never felt such an attraction to a female individual, which in fact, I don't know anything, however, as she is about me.  
\- Wow, I was struck by such pompous words... You have a crush on her, my dear. And don't ask stupid questions, it's very noticeable. You blush when I or someone pronounces her name, you can't take your eyes off her when she passes by. Tanya, you're so in love with her. It seems to me that she doesn't notice you because you're not the only one who falls for her. Almost the entire course fell in love with her. You just need to stand out, do something so that she draws attention to you.  
\- I don't know... How to explain... I imitated her. I tried to be in her style, I thought maybe she likes people like herself. I thought it was right. You see, I can’t talk to her. I have tried. But it feels like I forgot how to speak. I literally can't say hi. I feel like a complete fool.  
\- Another sign that you are losing your head. Copying is so easy, everyone does it. Stand out.  
\- I don't know how... I...  
\- I have a plan. You should play with me. The plan is simple - Rosie got up and looked at Tanya - We wanted to make our school group. We are missing another vocalist, so come on. I invite her here, I'll leave. You must talk to her. I’m not returning to the room today, I’ll drag our neighbor overnight to Simon, they were still going to his house, and I was invited. There are two bottles of martini in my bag. I barely carried them here, so just try to get scorched! - Rosie looked menacingly at Tanya and laughed. - So... Keys... I will snatch keys from Diane, and I will also take mine with me, the main thing is that you can only stay together. So...  
\- Holy crap, you're a great strategist... - Tanya listened to her friend with her mouth wide open.  
\- Don’t interrupt me, I'm in courage - Rosie smirked and sat on the windowsill - So, I mentioned everything in detail. Now a legend. I can just be mentioned at the beginning of your conversation. Then - word after another, start to sing, offer her to drink. Talk with her, you will learn more about her. Hints and all these romantic things should be yours, I’m not getting into your little things. But remember - just don't get drunk too much together with her. We don’t know how her immunity behaves and how he reacts to alcohol and other irritants, be extremely careful. And the most important thing. In my nightstand there is a first-aid kit, there is activated carbon. Don't be thick. If anything will happen - write to me. Better - write me some kind of code word every half hour. I'll answer you as soon as it'll be possible. If you don’t write, I’ll think that something went wrong. And now I will take Diane with me, and you - get ready. Come on, wipe off the remnants of morning makeup, and change your clothes. Change this slutty nightie, please. So don't hesitate, I'm going to pack my stuff.  
Rosie ran to the closets and Tanya couldn't hide her drooping jaw. Rosie was the best. Tanya tried to digest this whole stream of Rosie's words and realized that Donna lives in this building too, and she has a maximum of 15 minutes for everything that Rosie said.  
\- FUCK IT! - the only thing that escaped from Tanya when she began to get ready.  
While Rosie was packing, Tanya in a hurry tried to get herself together. She forgot that the makeup had almost worn off and that she had already gone to bed. Tanya did the makeup pretty quickly. She loved to stand out, but it was already evening and it would have look unnatural. But she loved to put some white lines with an eye pencil one the mucous membrane. That was her jam. Quickly applying mascara to the upper and lower eyelids, Tanya remembered the shadows. Yes, it was uncomfortable, but Tanya managed to apply silver shimmer shadows and adding a little highlighter under the growth line of her eyebrows and cheekbones, she finished it all by applying a light blush and bronzer. Now - the most favorite moment in makeup - red lips. This time - it was her favorite lipstick of Max Factor, color Appleshine. Red lips - this was Tanya’s thing. But there wasn't much time left, it was necessary to change clothes.  
Rosie was about to leave, and Tanya was still looking for what she could wear. But the choice, oddly enough, came in her mind pretty quickly. A white shirt and short daisy duke shorts were a perfect decision. Now - only her shoes. Tanya didn’t go anywhere without them. Snow-white shoes with a 13-centimeter steady heel, with a beautiful strap. It's simple, so stylish. The things which left - comb her hair and find a couple of accessories, but Rosie came up with another plan.  
\- Tanya! We're leaving through the emergency entrance, pretending that we weren't here. Donna soon returns from an evening walk with Oliver and...  
\- Where does this information come from? Did you follow her?  
\- No. You know, there is such a thing as a pager and there are people like Donna’s copycats who know her schedule from cover to cover, so listen to me carefully. I quickly change clothes, while you are looking for your trinkets, we exit through the back door of the building and go along with Donna and Oliver. I throw a hook for your communication, let's say, I'll “pair” Diane and Oliver and go with them to the Simon party. And then you remember - martini, glasses in the kitchen, I rearranged them; activated carbon - in my nightstand, and! - Rosie climbed into the closet and pulled out the Sanyo M9998K radio. It was a pretty expensive radio. Tanya was even surprised where Rosie came from - So, this is a one-cassette player, you will find all the cassettes on the 3rd shelf, behind my things. Everything is there: ABBA, Elton John, Aerosmith, Lola, George Harrison, Fleetwood Mac, Queen, Bob Marley... Anyway, you’ll figure it out. But now - drop this one - Rosie threw the ABBA cassette into Tanya and smiled. Tanya caught the cassette and insert it into the radio - We have about 5 more minutes. Come on, faster, don’t ruin our plan!  
Tanya pulled out her "treasure box" and started looking for gold jewelry that her father presented her. Quick clicks on several chains and she put on thin, but big circles-earrings and capturing old but very bright and suitable to her look green silk scarf from Hermes in the series 'Scarabees et Pectoraux'. They put their shoes on quickly and ran to the emergency exit. Crossing the hull, they stopped and leaned against the wall. Tanya quickly tied a scarf around her neck and fixed her hair. She always had to look perfect. Although September was warm, in the evening everyone wanted to wear something warmer. But they didn’t care now. Rosie tugged Tanya's sleeve. Donna stood there. She, as always, made Tanya’s heart stop. She was so... So... Perfect... Tanya, in comparison with her, felt completely tasteless and old-fashioned. White flared pants with a strapless orange top combined so nicely on her slim body. Oxford lace-up shoes in orange-brown tones with a high rough heel beautifully decorated her legs and gave growth. And her accessories... Balenciaga glasses with pink glasses with a round yellow-pink frame. On the shoulder is a Furla leather bag in light brown. A high tail and wavy long hair that was on her shoulder. A charming smile. Sweet laughter. Tanya already felt how her heart began to beat faster and how the world around it stopped to be so important. But waking up, Rosie was already dragging her towards Donna, trying to pretend that they had an interesting conversation. Donna also loved gold. A simple but such a beautiful gold necklace in the form of a heap of small circles was beautifully combined with similar earrings. Gold shimmer shades and fluffy real eyelashes were looking so beautiful with mascara. The ideal of her dreams.  
\- Hey Simon! We haven't seen each other for so long! - Rosie immediately started her game leaving Donna and Tanya together - Donna, I hope you don't mind if I'll steal your boyfriend?  
\- No, no... We were going to leave anyway... I was glad to meet you, Rosie... - Donna waved after Rosy and Simon, who was already leaving, clinging to her, but Tanya was only worried - she talked even with Rosie but not with her?  
\- Um... Hello - Tanya was embarrassed. She swore herself because she so foolishly said hi the subject of her adoration.  
\- Hi. Tanya, right? - She smiled and looked straight in Tanya's eyes, what made her goosebumps.  
\- Yes. Nice to meet you - Donna reached out and smiled broadly. Tanya squeezed her hand and again goosebumps. Such soft and delicate skin...  
\- Mutually... - Tanya seemed to freeze. But the salvage message on the pager saved her from this - Sorry... - It was Rosie with the report. She already managed to do everything.  
“So, briefly about the main thing: it’s good that you didn't go to this semblance of a party, mortal boredom. But this moron James tried to flirt with Ruby. You should have seen how she pushed him away. Okay, I'll come tomorrow and tell you. How's Donna? Already in the room? Did you find martini? ”  
"No. I completely forgot about it. I'll be there soon.”  
Tanya looked at Donna. The sun had almost disappeared and a full moon appeared in the sky. It was a beautiful evening, smoothly turning into night. Donna carefully removed her glasses and put them in the sheath, which she got out of the miniature handbag. She looked at Tanya and smiled again.  
\- Listen... - Tanya swallowed and looked at her lips. She didn't know how to stop herself from such lascivious thoughts - I heard you're a great singer. Rosie and I planned to create a small group of three vocalists. I would like to offer you... - Tanya didn't even have time to finish.  
\- Of course! I would be glad. But you never heard me sing.  
\- Well, we can go into my room. If you're not in a hurry.  
\- Come on. Where you're living?  
\- Follow me.  
Tanya automatically put her hand on her shoulder blade, as was always did with Rosie. Only a few seconds later, she realized how strange it looked like. But for some reason, Donna didn’t tell her anything. She just walked with her, but Tanya removed her hand and quietly apologized. Donna was in a good mood. She smiled, constantly touching her hair. Tanya drew attention to her walk. Beautiful, straight back, measured step. But she was so graceful. There was almost no knocking of heels, although the sound should have been quite loud on the tile. The right hand gently holds the left, the head is slightly tilted to the left. She was an ideal of grace. Now it was clear why all the girls began to copy it. Behaving impudently was popular, but the guys just went crazy for Donna. And here is such a striking difference.  
Tanya stopped by the door and pulled out a bunch of keys. There were all the keys: from some offices, from the house in America, the remote control from the expensive Lamborghini Countach LP400 S, from everything. Most fun - each of these keys had duplicates. Tanya went inside the room. Her normal habitat seemed to Donna fabulous. The room was in pastel-yellow tones. What is most remarkable - there are no wallpapers, but the paint on the walls gave its charm to this room. The room is cleaned, there isn't even a speck of dust. Tanya was a terrifying perfectionist. Despite any mess, her room should have been clean. On a large wooden bookcase stood a bunch of perfumes. Luxurious Tatiana by perfumer James Bell, whom Tanya loved so much "because of the name and the stifling smell". A bottle of Diorella by Dior could fill the room with a mixture of a large bouquet of citrus notes. Ciara by Revlon, with a relaxing effect that adds tenderness to every woman. Skin Musk by Bonne Bell tuned for playful way, reserving notes almonds mixed with other nuts and muted vanilla. There were many spirits, half-empty, just begun, still in boxes and even empty jars looked beautiful on wooden shelves. Posters and old photographs hung on the walls. It was interesting to see posters from the recent musical Purlie and even The Dirtiest Show in Town, which was so scandalous, but which many people liked. Several photos with David Bowie were hanging on the wall, near bookshelf shelves. For example, Art & the Bible or even Interaction of Color. So many books about art... There were so many little things on the table. Makeup brushes, a huge box with various decorations, a hairdryer, a comb... Various hair decorations had the honor of lying in a separate small box. The room had several full-length mirrors, and on one of them, a red boa, which was not only an element of decor. Perfectionism was visible in everything. No m anywhere, the bed was neatly made. A cool breeze oozed out of the windows, which Tanya managed to open before leaving the smoke-filled room. The boa feathers fluttered slightly, but the wind intensified and knocked down a large summer hat with a wide red ribbon on the floor. Donna reached for her and accidentally touched Tanya’s hand, which had already grabbed the edge of the rim. This made Tanya blush involuntarily, and Donna, on the contrary, made her smile. She raised her hat and handed it to Tanya, who at that time stood silently, mesmerized by the bright smile of her companion.  
\- Is everything all right, Tanya?  
\- Yes... Do you want a drink? - Tanya blurted out, not knowing what to say.  
\- Do you have alcohol? How did you get it? - Donna sat on the bed and immediately got up - Oh, I'm sorry. May I sit down?  
\- Of course, don't even ask. I’ll get a martini right now, just second, I'll close the door.  
Tanya went to the door and closed it with a key, with trembling hands. She was very nervous and didn't understand what she was doing now. At that time, Donna continued to examine the room. The room was spacious, it housed three girls. Near the entrance, there was a huge wooden cabinet. It was the oldest in this room. Tanya's neighbor didn't have such bright elements of decor, but something caught her eye. Old photographs of Tanya and Rosie could make her smile touchingly. On one of the windowsills was a beautiful flowerpot. Donna once read about him, but could not remember what he was called. She crossed her legs and resting her head on her hand, which had already steadily rested on her knee, looked out the window. Stars were already visible in the sky. But the room was getting full of cold air. Donna went to the window and closed it, the same fate was waiting for the second window. After glancing over the various details of the room, she looked at Tanya, who once again cursing Rosie for a huge collection of bags, nevertheless pulled out a bottle and retired into the microscopic likeness of the kitchen to pick up the glasses. Donna sat back down on the bed and grabbed the first book that she touched. But she was surprised again. The book was in French. Donna looked at the shelf on which this book lay. There were several more books in Spanish, Italian, German, and even Russian. Donna was not so strong in languages, she was very surprised and even somehow pleased with the fact that Tanya is good in linguistics. She put the book in its place and turned around. Tanya left the kitchen, clinking glasses.  
\- Here you go - Tanya handed her a glass and smiled. The presence of alcohol always relaxed her.  
\- Merci beaucoup!*  
\- Parlez-vous français?** - Tanya broke into a smile and took a sip from her glass.  
\- No, I don't know French. Only a few phrases and with a terrible pronunciation.  
\- Not terrible. I can teach you it somehow if you want. French for me as a second native language.  
\- I saw you know many languages - Donna followed Tanya’s example and took a sip too.  
\- Well, how would I explain it to you... My family... They are something like descendants of blue blood...  
\- I understood. And can I find out, if not a secret, why you began to learn languages?  
\- This is not a secret, I can tell you - Tanya was shining with happiness. Is Donna interested in her? - It started back in my childhood. My mother simply adored and almost worshiped France and everything connected with it. She was a huge fan of the French language, and everything was decided for me. I was impressed with her love for languages. Although, I liked learning languages. I had a pretty bright childhood.  
\- That's cool. I've never had such a happy childhood.  
\- Can you tell me?  
\- Well, to be honest, this isn't the most fun story - Donna took another sip and sighed - I never knew my father. Mother said that he left her alone, never knowing that she was pregnant. I know little about him. I know that his name is Fernando. I saw him in my mother’s photo in old albums, but no more. I tried to find him, but it's almost impossible. My mother... She is a very strict person... - Donna took a sip again, but already having finished the contents of the glass - I always thought that she didn't love me. She hugged me very rarely, told me that she loved me several times in general throughout my life. She always went to work and didn't pay attention to me. In the house there were always different men, there were lots of them, just can't be counted. I remember the names of only a few who treated me well. But all this didn't last long. They all changed, and I had already grown up with nannies, with a bunch of different servants, and stopped being interested in her life. I miss her. Although she was strict and sometimes cruel to me, I love her very much. I would like so much to sit again at her concert, in an embrace, to talk about how we are doing, what's new in our life. I miss this time. Something like this... - Donna looked at her knees and bowed her head. She didn't want Tanya to see her tears. For the first time, she was able to just so open her soul to man. Without a psychologist who didn't care about her, without a nanny who barely tolerated her little, without a mother who seemed to forget her. Just a stranger who didn't blame.  
\- Sorry, I didn’t know... - Tanya reached Donna and put her hand on her hip. She was sincerely sorry for this fragile girl sitting in front of her. She knew that she couldn't help, but she wanted to show her support. In response, Donna laid her head on Tanya’s shoulder and closed her eyes.  
\- Sorry... I don't know what is wrong with me. I know that you don't need this stupid information. Just forget.  
\- Hey, hey, hey! Come on, stop talking nonsense. I don’t give a damn about your feelings? If you think so - you're so wrong. You know, once Rosie helped me the same way. And as you can see, we became best friends. Maybe this is the beginning of our friendship? What do you think?  
\- I just got used to the fact that I have no friends.  
\- You are sitting right in front of your new friend - Tanya smiled and looked at Donna, who raised her eyes and looked at Tanya. Tears sparkled in her eyes.  
\- Why are you... Silly... Don’t cry... - Tanya hugged her and smiled. I'll be there until you tell me to leave.  
\- I don't want you to leave. I like your perfume.  
\- Is that exactly what you wanted to tell me now? - Tanya laughed and stroked her back. Donna also relaxed a little and wiped her tears.  
\- Can I ask for another glass?  
\- Don't ask. You need it - Tanya reached for the bottle and smiled.  
This night was disposed to itself. Martini was filling the glasses every 20 minutes, and both friends were already resting. Story after story, they opened to each other. It was like a confession, but with alcohol and dirty jokes. Tanya unexpectedly found out that Donna’s mother is a famous singer Ruby Sheridan and gave word to Donna that she wouldn't tell anyone about her childhood and what she learned about her. Donna found out where Tanya came from and how huge her accounts were. Everything was mixed up, Donna managed to sing, Tanya showed off her dresses, Donna was already dancing... It was already impossible to catch the thread of conversation. The fun was picking up the pace. Tanya talked about her novels, and Donna listened with a sagging jaw. Donna sang, and Tanya stopped breathing. It was like a game of cards. And so, it remains only to play an ace card. Donna looked at Tanya and smiled. She was grateful to her for this evening. Tanya just rested in the company of a new friend and looked somewhere into the distance. The night was darker and darker. The first ace was thrown by Tanya.  
\- Have you ever been in love? So much so that she would go after a person into fire and water.  
\- Yes. Twice - Donna answered with full confidence, leaning against the wall.  
\- This is such a painful sensation. You kind of lose your head, suffer if it is unrequited. But you can’t stop - Tanya sat on the windowsill and took out cigarettes - I hope you don't mind?  
\- No. My mother smoked her whole life, for me, it is like the smell of perfume or milk for a baby.  
\- Okay. I won’t open the windows, it’s cold there - Tanya lit a cigarette and straightened her hair.  
\- It makes no difference - Donna looked at the ceiling and thought. A bunch of thoughts kept bouncing around, but Tanya bothered her from thinking what love is and what is the meaning of life.  
\- Hey... Have you ever had such a feeling of déjà vu when you want to walk in the moonlight, have fun, beat the rapids of clubs, waiting for the sunrise with someone you like, and love-making in a park? - the drag inhaled and exhaled a gray cloud of smoke. Smoking is harmful to health, but it is such a relaxation.  
\- No... Although... You know, I always liked to feel that way... I don’t know how to explain it correctly. Maybe you don’t understand me... But the feeling when the material body is already in nirvana, you are lying in the dark, but you understand that the soul is dancing in this darkness, bringing you heavenly pleasure... - Donna licked her lips and looked at Tanya. Tan, in her turn, just closed her eyes.  
\- I understood. It reminds me of a meeting of the dawn. The first birds begin to sing, the still muffled, cold sun dispels the remnants of your sleep... You look at the logs around you, you see friends sleeping in a tent... You wrap yourself in a blanket, look at the embers, and understand what paradise is...  
\- Friends? Are you kidding? But what about l'amour?*** Or do you want to say that it is more pleasant to meet the dawn alone?  
\- No. Friends are a subconscious substitute for loneliness. When you find your soul mate, you don’t need anyone. Neither friends nor relatives. You want to give yourself completely to this person. Feeling of being consumed. To drown in his or her arms, to bury in his or her hair, not to take your eyes off his or her gaze filled with love. You want to believe that it will last forever. But it turns out that all this was a lie and you are left alone again. Therefore, friends are the best solution to avoid a feeling of deep unhappiness and, again, loneliness.  
\- So you don’t believe in love that lasts forever? - Donna pushed off the wall and came closer to Tanya, taking off her earrings and necklace.  
\- I don't know. Fleeting love is very natural. But people can't be faithful to each other. You see, people need a change. This is the structure of the human brain. Monotony poisons human beings, forcing them to change the environment, tastes, or interests. Love is an interest in the development of a person, respect for his or her choice. People have forgotten how to love. People love pleasure. Sex is one of the most common and sweetest variations of pleasure. People don't think, this is a manifestation of love or simply using each other to get a kind of ecstasy. These are very complicated and confusing things. I sometimes don't understand them. But you know, I am only 18. I don't know what is love at all. I'm not inexperienced and... You know, I can't reason sensibly now. About a liter of martini runs through my blood and all that... It looks like ravings of an alcoholic.  
\- Why? - Donna approached Tanya even closer. Even though she was drunk, her graceful walk didn't escape - This isn't nonsense. That makes sense. Let it be only a theory, not confirmed by practice, but it also has a place to be. Why not?  
\- You say that because you're drunk just like me. Donna, you... - Tanya was distracted by the next message of her pager. Rosie persistently wrote to her for the fifth time.  
"How are you there? I'm bored here, but Oliver is already banging with Diane. I can earn money as a matchmaker. You and Donna too? ”  
“Tanya, you haven't answered for an hour. You remember, we agreed. Write to me at least something, I’m already worried. "  
“An hour and a half of silence. Are you serious? Should I call the police? What's happening? Are you swollen and can't hear? You don’t even read my messages. ”  
"Two hours. I’ll come now and start looking for you. If you, a drunken pig, have lost the ways of communication with me, I will hit your ass - it won't seem enough. Quickly answer me with a message! ”  
“Two and a half hours. If you don’t answer me within five minutes, you will have to save your ass from my heavy belt. Quickly. Pick. Up. The. Pager. And. Wrote. To. Me. You. Bitch. "  
“Rosie, go to hell.”  
Tanya smiled and threw it aside. She knew that Rosie wouldn't be offended. But now she wanted to be alone with Donna and not be distracted by various trifles. She was pleased with her company. Even if nothing could happen between them, Donna was a good conversationalist. Tanya looked at Donna and silently moved, leaving her place. Donna also sat near Tanya and crossed her legs. She looked at her shoes and suddenly raised a question that put Tanya in a difficult position.  
\- Did you fall in love with girls? I just felt like your legs were trembling, the breathing was lost, the mouth is drying up, how could you tear your eyes away from her? - Tanya thought for a moment. Should she tell the truth or lie? Feelings and sobriety of mind fought in her head. And feelings won.  
\- Yes. Just as you described. Why do you ask? Need advice or so, just curiosity?  
\- I... I just... Fell in love... One girl from the course... And I can't tell it to her... - these words wounded Tanya like a knife in the heart. She knew that now Donna would be just her friend and no more. She has got a lump in her throat, but nothing could be changed.  
\- Confess to her. Say it directly. Don’t prolong it, or she'll be stolen from you - she gently pushed Donna in the side with her elbow and smiled sadly, putting out the cigarette on the ashtray.  
\- She doesn't believe in love...  
\- Wait, but you can always try... - Tanya began to spin gears in her head. Did she hint at...  
\- Good - Donna took a deep breath and looked straight in Tanya's eyes, smirking - I'll try to change her mind about true love.  
Tanya opened her mouth slightly, trying to ask a question, but it was too late. Donna pulled her by the collar of her shirt and without hesitation, covered her eyes and smacked Tanya's lips. The kiss was gentle and slow, but the growing passion was noticeable. Tanya couldn't move. She enjoyed every second of this kiss, not about to pull away. Donna opened her eyes and swallowed. Tanya's lipstick was imprinted on her lips. Tanya felt her body shaking slightly from excitement and thrill. Donna noticed that her companion's eyes got misty and smiled.  
\- Was that a good confession?  
\- Oh yes...  
This time, Tanya started first. Her lips pressed against Donna's lips and her arms encircled her thin waist. Everything foggy: was it alcohol or love, but the two girls couldn't control themselves. Clothes were scattered across the floor, a spotlessly made bed turned into chaos, but this night they will remember forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by ABBA - Summer Night City
> 
> * - Thank you  
> ** - Do you speak french?  
> *** - love
> 
> I hope you like it❤️  
> Waiting for your comments and critics✨


	2. I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)

Tanya was playing with little Sophie while Donna was cooking dinner for the three of them. Tanya loved this girl very much, and this cutie loved Tanya. Sophie was very happy when Tanya came to visit them. Their meetings with Donna weren't frequent. Donna couldn't leave, her hotel was just starting to develop, she thought that Sophie was still very small to take her with herself on long and exhausting flights. Moreover, she was ill pretty often and there was no one to leave her with. After Ruby refused her and told her not to return, Donna was alone. Donna and girls had small concerts, but they couldn't move farther than the small island - Kalokairi. Therefore, Tanya decided that as soon as she had some time, she would give it to that one and only who was important to her. Parents were blowing her head off and tried to marry her to each descendant of a noble family to keep their family tradition. And this didn't suit Tanya. She didn't want to depend on a man who she didn't even like. She rejected all the proposals and called it savagery. Tanya continued to push everyone away from her, her parents threatened to stop giving her money, but Tanya always knew how to put pressure on them. She was only 27 and she didn't wanna burden herself with marriage. Her lifestyle was completely different. She never wanted to be a housewife with three children and unconditionally serve her husband, to be submissive. She was interested in parties, alcohol, boys. She came to hang out with hippies, and she got into drugs mixed up with free love. It was her habitual life. And when she looked at Donna, she still couldn't understand. Why? She wasn’t like that. Daredevil, attending all parties, always with a glass of alcohol in her hand, the center of attention turned into a loving mom. Tanya couldn't understand how her friend and girlfriend had changed so much. Sophie hung in Tanya’s arms, and Donna put her sleepy baby in bed.  
\- Here... Okay, Sophie, you were left without dinner... - Donna smiled and set the plates on the table. Tanya decided to stand up and go into the kitchen.  
\- Hey, where are you going? - Donna strayed from the bed and said quietly to not wake her baby up.  
\- I will help you. Sit with her for now, I can put everything on the table - Tanya smiled and set the cups of tea on the table. Donna smiled too and closed her eyes. It was a tiring day. Sophie was already finishing 1st grade and Donna was easier. Sophie was an independent girl, but Donna always needed to keep an eye on her. She was the same as Donna, a brisk one, and if you blinked once, she immediately evaporated to meet adventures. She was already lost a huge number of times, fought with the boys, was a bully. Although, she was even worse than Donna.  
\- Hey, Tanya... - Donna opened her eyes and stood up. She needed to help Tanya, but her sudden scream frightened Donna - What happened? What have you done?!  
\- I... I... Tanya had tears in her eyes. Warm red blood flowed down her clenched hand.  
\- God, what happened?! - Donna took the first-aid kit and with trembling hands took out the peroxide.  
\- I... I just wanted to cut vegetables... You did not finish the salad... I... I turned around, because you said something... and squeezed the blade... Really hard... - Tanya tried to hold back her tears and, holding on to her hand, began shacking because of her nerves.  
\- Hush, baby. Give me your hand - Tanya held out a trembling hand and Donna doused it with peroxide. Tanya screamed in pain, but in time she closed her mouth with her hand because she remembered about sleeping angel. There was a reaction. Foam appeared and the quiet sound of sizzling made Tanya show her tears again.  
\- It hurts! - Tanya almost screamed and Donna hugged her tightly. Tanya began to tremble even more.  
\- Listen... I'll try to stop the blood and bandage your hand. I promise you. Please calm down - Donna stroked her friend's back and kissed her cheek. Tanya was in a panic and shock, just like a little girl. Donna kissed her hand gently and smiled slightly. The pain didn't abate, but Tanya felt calmer.  
\- Good... I'm sorry... - she took a deep breath and exhaled. Donna “conjured” a little bit more over her hand and after 5 minutes a bandage was on her hand, but the pain began to disappear slowly.  
\- Thank you, dear. I'm sorry that I ruined the dinner... - Tanya sighed heavily and raised her eyes to Donna. Like a naughty child, she felt guilty and avoided looking Donna in the eye.  
\- Hey, what are you talking about? It's okay. Go sit down and drink tea until it's not cold. I’ll clean up, look at Sophie - and immediately back to you, my love - Donna smiled affectionately. Tanya nodded in agreement and went to the terrace.  
Donna washed away the red blood from the table, the wooden board, and the knife itself. Wiping off the blood wasn't the most pleasant thing. Tanya didn't lose a lot of blood, but Donna was always afraid of blood. Its smell made her faint, but Donna was able to finish everything as quickly as possible. Quickly finished that goddamnit salad, Donna took the plates and went to the table on the terrace. Tanya drank tea and looked up at Donna. Donna smiled and went to Sophie's room. Her baby was quietly sniffing, curling into a small ball. Donna came a little closer to her and covered her with a blanket. White and long curls fell on her little face, and Donna carefully removed the hair from her daughter's face. Despite the fact that Sophie's father had run away somewhere and her own mother didn’t even let her enter her house, this girl was more important to her than anyone in the world. She had to give her everything that she could. And a star from the sky and all the money in the world. But also - she wasn't so sure. This hotel, which Sofia gave her before her death, didn't bring much money, and it was hard to survive. Donna tried to make it work, but it took a huge amount of money and energy, which Donna was very short of. Performances gave her money, there was more profit, but it was hard. Too hard. Donna blamed herself for being so stupid. But she tried to leave this in the past. Keep secrets, sing with girls, manage the hotel, raise Sophie and all this is by herself... From despair, she wanted to tear her hair from her head. Tanya repeatedly offered her help. She said that she would lend money, then she said that she would give it to her without even asking her at all and leave the money in her room. But Donna couldn't agree on it. She was very noble and she couldn't just accept the money. Sometimes, she had to look for more work and pretend that it wasn't difficult at all. But there were some days when Donna just closed herself in the room and cried. Sophie was already sleeping peacefully and nothing could wake her up. Her body ached terribly from regular physical exertion and she had to numb her pain in the glass of alcohol. But when she saw her girl smiling, the pain immediately disappeared and she wanted to go on.  
Tanya was sitting near the window. She noticed the blood flowing on the bandage and it upset her a little. This cut would hurt for a long time, but she knew that everything will be fine. When Donna says so - it really reassures. At that time, Donna brought dessert and smiled. It looked so delicious. Cake with its appearance resembling a zebra print, ice cream, and cups of tea. Incredible. Donna always cooked deliciously. Her masterpieces were remembered for a long time. Even the exquisite cooks of the world couldn't play with Tanya's taste buds. But perhaps, there was a special sauce - love. Donna sat next to her and smiled. The feast began with baked meat. Tender chicken meat in a mixture with a drop of cheese sauce and a light vegetable salad with feta cheese and fried, moderately salty halloumi as an appetizer... Dinner was fairly simple but incredibly tasty. And dessert... For such tasty things, you could sell everything you had. Chocolate cake with sweet ice cream and mint tea... It was like gluttony, but Donna called it a "gastronomic perversion." Time flew by pretty quickly. They hadn't seen each other for a long time and wanted to talk nonstop.  
\- Tanya, I don't believe you! You just refused the banker? Although he has already called you to marry him three times? - Donna smiled and leaned on her own hand.  
\- Can you imagine that? But he's so dumb! Fat, the googly eyes, hard breathing. And when she looks at my beautiful, juicy, pumped up ass - he breathes so disgustingly that I want to break his nose - Tanya lifted her head and brown hair flew black. Tanya began to grow her hair, and this didn't make her look worse at all.  
\- Take care of this ass from assholes and keep it for that one and only. Don’t be such an idiot like me - Donna closed her eyes and removed her hand. She really didn't want to share her girlfriend with someone, but they couldn't be together. Her parents were conservatives.  
\- Well, actually, I already found... - Tanya smirked and her foot slipped on Donna's ankle. Donna opened her eyes and looked at Tanya, who had already bit her lip. She just smiled tiredly and pressed herself against Tanya. Tanya understood everything without words. She hugged the blonde tightly and kissed the top of her head.  
\- I can’t do this anymore... I can’t assume it anymore... And I can't afford to deny Sophie's interests. She is the reason why I'm still alive - Donna felt a burning sensation in her eyes and laid her head on Tanya's chest.  
\- I'm a joke to you, or what? - Tanya frowned and pouted theatrically.  
\- No-no. I need you too. I also love you very much and cherish you. Just understand... This is my daughter. Little kitten... I would do everything to see that she doesn't need anything, that she lives in perfect conditions. And I can’t give her that. I'm a bad mother, huh? - Donna wiped away her tears and looked into Tanya's eyes.  
\- Silly! No! You're the best! You didn’t make an abortion, you took responsibility for Sophie. You yourself raised her, you worked so hard every day. You try so hard. I see how you get tired. And I know how hard it is for you. I see that you can’t do that anymore. Therefore, I give you a small amount and you relax.  
\- No, no, and one more time no. We already talked about this. I will never return you this sum of money - Donna immediately protested.  
\- Stop it. If you don’t accept the money, I will take it as an insult. So come on, you just agree and won’t get on my nerves.  
\- Tanya. This is... - Donna again wanted to protest but Tanya stopped her.  
Donna loved that feeling. She liked it when Tanya kissed her. Tender, like the petals of a red rose, lips took away all fatigue and sadness. Tanya touched blonde's chin and slowly pulled away. Donna, without opening her eyes, clung to Tanya's lips again, but after a few sweet seconds, she pulled back again.  
\- We'll continue only if you agree - Tanya touched Donna’s shoulder and looked her in the eye.  
\- Okay. But I will back them to you. I swear.  
\- That doesn't interest me anymore.  
Tanya grabbed Donna's shirt and pulled her as close as possible. Digging into her lover's lips, she began to slowly pull off her clothes. Donna quickly snapped out and pointed her finger towards the bedroom. After a few seconds - Donna was laying on the bed while Tanya was sitting on her hips. The clothes flew off the girls pretty quickly, like the interfering paper in which your gift was wrapped. Donna became such a gift of fate for Tanya. After their rather stormy acquaintance, they didn't stop dating. Rosie didn’t know about their relationships yet, and both of them didn’t want to talk about it. They liked to be provided only to each other. Donna wasn’t looking for a date - her heart belonged to the one who, with special lust, examined Donna’s naked body. Tanya became a joy for her after everything that happened in her life.  
But she understood, Tanya would be forced to marry a rich bastard and they would stop seeing each other so often, exchange kisses. She was hurt by this thought, but she firmly knew that Tanya loved her. Nobody else.  
Tanya left wet kisses on her swarthy skin. Donna was her life. Tanya knew that one day they wouldn’t be so close and her parents would win this unequal struggle - but she didn’t care. She wanted her. She wanted this green-eyed seductress. Tanya lived only here and now. Tomorrow might not have come, so she lived by the principle - do whatever you want because life happens once. Continuing to tease Donna, she remembered her timidity and smiled. Now - she could fully recoup.  
Kisses gave way to lustful moans. Tanya took control of the whole situation, without forcing Donna to worry or think about something. She just wanted Donna to feel rested and happy.  
The manicured fingers glided lower and lower, and Donna felt the tension and cramping were growing in her stomach. But Tanya didn’t wait long. Her movements weren’t hard or rude. She knew that most of all Donna wanted relaxation. The measured, slow, gentle thrusts caused Donna's loud moans and severe cramps. She tried to be quieter, but all she wanted now was to get that heavenly pleasure and see Tanya hugging her still-hot body. Tanya began to accelerate and Donna herself, without realizing it, began to move her hips to the beat. It seemed like it lasted forever - soft, like silk, kisses, incessant tremors, the warmth of her body... From these feelings everything floated in her eyes, her lips tried to greedily catch the air, her hands wandered around Tanya’s hot body. And in one second, the world was covered in veils. Donna opened her mouth in delight but was muffled by another passionate kiss. Light cramps pinned her body for a short while, but that was what Donna wanted.  
Tanya caught her defocused look and kissed her cheek as she threw a light blanket over her naked body. Donna buried her head in the pillow, but when she didn’t feel Tanya next to her, she turned to her and curled up in a small ball, waiting for Tanya to return and hug her. Tanya smiled sweetly and lay down next to her. Putting her head on her chest, Donna murmured something and fell asleep quickly, while Tanya continued to play with her golden hair. But carried away by this, unexpectedly for herself, Tanya sweetly sniffed.  
A morning filled the room with yellow light. Donna was the first who opened her eyes. Seeing that Tanya was still sleeping sweetly, she kissed her on the cheek and passed her tight hug and went to the bathroom. Donna, without hesitation, climbed into the bath and felt warm trickles flowing down her body, exhaled heavily. The night was stormy, they didn't just fall asleep. A little respite before a real show. Donna smiled sleepily and began to wash her hair. It was impossible to comb her hair without a conditioner, even though her hair was straight. After the shower she put on a light burgundy see-through robe, she put wet hair on her shoulder. Barefoot, she went out onto the terrace and the sun immediately blinded her. The sun had not yet risen high, the light coolness from the breeze made Donna feel goosebumps. But fresh air made her open her eyes. Donna leaned on the railing and looked down. The second floor didn't offer great views of the whole island and many people with cameras. Only sand and the ocean. A simple view, but Donna didn't want anything else. She didn't miss the noisy American and pedantic England. And here it is - old and antique Greece... Donna loved this place. But not because of hopelessness. Because of the feeling of freedom, just what she lacked. The warm rays, as if trying to penetrate the skin, began to lightly burn her golden skin. But Donna just enjoyed the view, until someone's arms wrapped around her waist. Tanya woke up very early, she always was a late bird. But not today. Tousled brown hair, Donna’s white long shirt, which she wore when she had to work all day, a sweet and unusually warm and, of course, no underwear. Tanya, as always, was in her own style. Clinging closer to Donna, she closed her eyes and laid her head on Donna's shoulder, inhaling the smell of her hair.  
\- Mmmm, these are my perfumes... I knew you would like them... - Tanya yawned sweetly.  
\- Of course... It's your present. I trust your taste. You know that I love - Donna smiled and turned her head towards a sleepy girl.  
\- Ton beauté est le pouvoir, le sourire est ton épée* - Tanya smiled broadly, opening her eyes. Donna burst out laughing.  
\- Because of you and your damned French, my head is aching! But thank you, I am pleased, although this is a very popular phrase of Robert Sabatier from the book...  
\- Oh, stop being boring! I also read that book, I know where it's from - Tanya kissed Donna's cheek and pressed the blonde even closer to her.  
Donna smirked and turned to Tanya. Quickly touching the player, Donna, smiled and escaped from Tanya’s hands. Whitney Houston's powerful voice made the girls move in rhythm. At the chorus of "I wanna dance with somebody who loves me", Donna grabbed the brown-haired woman in her arms and smiling, finished the dance already paired with her. Tanya looked at Donna glowing with happiness and glare of the ocean for a long time with love in her eyes. She adored this girl. No matter how she cursed Oxford, it gave her Donna, and only for this Tanya was grateful that she hadn't returned to the States. It would have cost her a lot because meeting the love of her whole life was an almost impossible mission. Donna noticed Tanya's dreamy look and started the conversation first.  
\- La rumeur dit que la baiser est la plus sûre façon de se taire en disant tout, Tanya**. So what are you waiting for? - Donna winked at Tanya.  
\- Nothing. Dans mes bras, ma puce***.  
Two girls have merged in a hot kiss, and last night promised such a hot continuation. The song was going to end, but their kisses could go on for at least eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Whitney Huston - I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)
> 
> *Your beauty is power, your smile is your weapon  
> **Rumor says - kissing is the safest way to keep quiet by saying everything, Tanya  
> ***Come here/Cuddle me, sweetie
> 
> Need to know what do you think about it. Luv y'all😚❤️


End file.
